In the United States it has been customary for manufacturers of terminal blocks to design their terminal blocks for mounting only on their mounting rails. In Europe, terminal block manufacturers have designed their terminal blocks to mount on one or more standardized DIN rails. The lack of a standardized mounting system has in many cases required the end user to purchase additional mounting rails to accommodate the terminal blocks of various manufacturers.